


No Flash Photography

by RandomGuygoesviral



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst without plot, Light Angst, Mental Health Issues, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Sensory Overload, Therapy, Therapy Animal, This is honestly a vent fic more or less, do magical sheep count as therapy animals?, kind of?, there's like. zero plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomGuygoesviral/pseuds/RandomGuygoesviral
Summary: Sylvie is used to having people recognize him. There are several reasons people would! Just... there's a time and place for questions, you know?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	No Flash Photography

**Author's Note:**

> This is me projecting on Sylvie. You can fully ignore it if you want to. It's half decent at best sdgjdlh.

It was easy to forget that people knew you for reasons other than the one you were most known for, sometimes. Sylvie knew, internally, that some people didn’t know him for being the youngest known therapist in the world. No. Some people knew him as one of the people who was injured in a museum heist where the famed Arsane Amulet was stolen. Others would know him as the nephew of the famed ‘Doc Chappy’, a ghost hunter.

Normally, he didn’t mind the recognition. Any press was good press. And any press was an excuse to promote himself and his practice. So… normally it was a win win. Just not in a situation like this. He found himself trapped like this more than once, people trying to get him to talk about some subjects he was less than comfortable talking about. 

He calmly tried to push past the lady who was slamming him with questions, but she caught his sleeve as he did so. With a breath, he tried to tug away. When all else failed, he simply tried to tell her to leave him be. Nothing worked and he soon found a microphone shoved in his face. As much as he might have been okay with something like this in any other situation, he really wasn’t in the mood.

“Is it true that you-”

“I’m busy, lady.”

“But all I’m trying to ask is if you were aware that in that mus-”

“I’m trying to get to  _ work _ , mam.”

_ Click. Click _ went the camera. 

“Were you trying to get a look at the A-”

“Kindly get out of my way, lady.”

_ Click _ .

“But-”

“I have a job to do!”

_ Click _ .

“I understand that, Mr. Ashling, sir. But, if you could just-”

“I’m in a hurry!”

_ Click Click Click. _

“Something like that could have killed a kid li-”

“I’m  _ not _ a kid!”

**_Click._ **

Sylvie acted before he could think. Six protective sheep appeared near him and pushed the young therapist away. They lead him down to an empty sort of alleyway. He found himself sliding down the walls of a building. A sheep hopped into his arms and he squeezed it to his chest gently.

Internally, he was aware of the fact that he was overwhelmed, perhaps overstimulated. It wasn’t that simple to calm down externally, however. In fact, it took him longer than he was willing to admit that he was shaking. If it were anyone but himself doing the shaking, he would have picked up on it instantly. But it was him. So it wasn’t so simple.

He let out a frail whine as he continued to hug the sheep. The other five summoned animals crowded around him, letting out comforting bleats. A few of them looked ready to attack his bad feelings, others seemed to want to comfort him. All of these six wooly animals had names. They were Sylvie’s friends, as pathetic as that was. Having the sheep around made him feel less alone. Almost as if he had his own therapy animals built into his epithet.

So he stayed like that for a while, trying to will himself to get up and get to working. It wasn’t like he had a client. Just paperwork. That lady was lucky she hadn’t kept him from a client. If she had, he wasn’t so sure she would have met the sheep.

**Author's Note:**

> I can and will tell you the names for the sheep if you ask for them.  
> As always: feedback is appreciated! This fic is dumb and short but I always enjoy hearing what people have to say about my stuff!


End file.
